


Icelandic Vistas

by uruhead



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris likes the northern lights, hot tubs, and also enjoys blowing Tom even if his sexuality goes "????" at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icelandic Vistas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HiddlesworthMashupPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HiddlesworthMashupPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I'd love a really old school RPF fic about these two. Anything would do: one night in Iceland where reading lines bled into making out; something where they accidentally had sex and felt odd about it because Chris is, or thought he was, straight, but they keep doing it every time they meet up, etc. Bonus points for gay Tom (who isn't out for career reasons, but is out on his film sets) and Chris being surprised and then intrigued by this, and it makes him reconsider his own feelings.

Iceland was beautiful; the sky turned this weird green color that Chris had never experienced in the southern hemisphere. Of course, Chris never had had the pleasure of seeing the aurorae down south, but that didn't take away from Iceland's magnificent sights.

The natural hot springs from the volcanoes were amazing, though he was unable to watch the aurorae from them, since they had to go during the day. Instead, he settled for a hot tub and watching the spectacular lights. Most of his trip spent off-set was in silence, looking up at the sky.

“You're going to hurt your neck,”Tom teased softly from across the bubbling pool.

Chris finally looked down and smiled as he watched Tom slowly climb inside of the hot tub, bright yellow-green swimming trunks catching the air on his thighs and producing massive bubbles as he submerged. He was quiet as he watched Tom wade down to his shoulders with a huge, satisfied sigh. “On second thought, you might have the right idea with this whole _hot tub_ thing. Everything feels relaxed already.”

Smiling very slightly, Chris sunk a little further into the water and glanced up at the sky. Tom's eyes followed and they sat in silence for a while just staring up at the lights.

Chris looked down first, seeing the aurorae lighting up Tom's eyes in the most gorgeous way. The blue irises flickered delightfully under the greens and arctic blues. He waded his way through the water, hunched to keep himself out of the chilly air, and stopped just short of bumping knees with his costar. He smiled when Tom looked down at him, getting a smile in return.

For a moment too long, they stared at one another; Tom's backdrop of different colors made him gorgeous. Tom had been so open with him about his sexuality and accepting that Chris was exploring his own with Tom; it was surprising that Tom even put up with Chris' wet-ear approach to having sexual encounters with another guy, but Tom was patient as ever. Even now, Tom watched curiously but happily. Chris reached out from the water and rested his hand on Tom's neck. He pulled them closer together until he could rest his forehead on Tom's with a pleased purr.

The lights were beautiful, but there really was nothing more beautiful than his blossoming love for this dapper asshole.

Tom's arms came around Chris' chest and grabbed onto his own wrist to hold them in a loose embrace. He hummed contentedly as Chris rubbed his cheek against Tom's in an oddly intimate way.

“What are you, a cat?” Tom laughed as Chris nosed beneath his ear. “Why so affectionate?”

Tom didn't have the boundaries he would with other people than he did with Chris. They touched and hugged, and more than once, to the chagrin Chris' sexuality, escalated. Groping, kissing, a blowjob, but nothing more than that.

Without Chris' verbal input, Tom was at a loss. He didn't know how Chris was feeling being this close and unable to read his facial expressions or body language. Tom put his hand on Chris' shoulder and pushed him back, looking at him with a small, reassuring smile.

“You alright?” Tom whispered.

Chris blinked then smiled. Tom was always looking out for him.

“Of course. It's a beautiful night, and I'm suddenly joined by a handsome man. There's only one thing that would make this night better.” Chris waggled his eyebrows, making Tom snort.

Leaning close, Chris kissed Tom sweetly.

Tom started a little at the affection, usually having to be the one to initiate it, before he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders. They kissed languidly, slowly opening their mouths and letting heat seep into the moment.

It didn't take long for Chris to wade them to the edge of the water and turn his head slightly to slide his tongue along Tom's. They moaned and Tom's fingers dug into Chris' back.

Chris' hands dropped down to Tom's ass and lifted him out of the hot tub to the edge. Tom was already tenting his wet trunks and panting from their kiss, flustered and pink. Chris had always been receiving from Tom for anything more intimate than a handjob, but the idea that he could make Tom writhe in the cool air made a shiver crawl through his spine.

Chris pushed himself up off of the bench of the hot tub to come up and kiss Tom firmly on the mouth.

Thoroughly taken aback, Tom could only lean back on one hand to support himself and clutch Chris' shoulders. Chris had never been so enthusiastic in their trysts before, but he wasn't going to stop him; Tom was achingly hard and only wanted more.

Nudging his way to Tom's neck, Chris bit little marks onto the tight tendons there and along his shoulders, kissing and sucking interchangeably to make cute marks that would last only a day or two. A particularly hard nip to Tom's collarbone made him hiccup and moan, making Chris grin and a spark of arousal go through his stomach.

His fingers dipped into the fronts of Tom's trunks and tugged gently, asking permission. Tom lifted his hips slightly and started to tug them off himself, getting some help with Chris with the wet fabric sticking to his thighs.

Tom's cock stood and bobbed against his stomach as he leaned back onto his elbows. His eyes were lust-filled and his mouth hung open with bitten, pink lips. “Holy shit, Chris,” Tom laughed dryly.

“Just wait,” Chris said smugly, running his palms along Tom's thighs. Chris gently took hold of the base of Tom's cock and stroked him a few times, getting Tom's chest rising and falling a little harder. Chris dipped down, stray strands of hair falling down across his forehead and along his neck that had slipped from his bun, and took Tom into his mouth, delighting in the preemptive gasp from Tom and the long, guttural moan after.

“Holy _shit,_ Chris!” Tom huffed, fingers gently pushing through Chris' hair. “This is one hell of a surprise. I'm not going to last long, darling, you've got me too pent up.”

Chris ran his hand up along Tom's stomach in a reassuring fashion; he didn't know if he would be able to keep up this pace for too long, anyway. Tom's hands massaged his scalp as he lavished at Tom's cock. Tongue flicking over the frenulum and tip, palming Tom's thighs and kneading them. Tom only got more vocal, praising him with groans and lilts, and pushing his hair back.

Breathlessly, Tom sat up and pulled Chris closer, feeling his cock nudge at Chris' throat. His gag reflex kicked in and Tom gasped. “Shit,” he hissed, gripping Chris' bun and steering his head away. (He had seen porn that steered women by their hair, but he never had done it before. It felt strangely good.)

Chris' lips and cheeks were flushed as he stroked Tom's length. He bullied himself further between Tom's thighs and tilted his head up more to kiss Tom again.

Tom kissed Chris heatedly and nibbled at his lower lip. Chris' chest kept getting closer and closer, and the tip of Tom's cock was nudging against his stomach and abs. Just imagining seeing Chris' abs covered in his cum made him moan and the impending orgasm in his stomach tighten further.

“Where..?” Tom started, though Chris just reached forward to the back of Tom's head and kissed him harder.

Chris wanted nothing more than to start jerking off right there, but hearing Tom's kitten mewls and hard breathing was incredible, and Chris didn't want his attention to be diverted from that. Chris dropped back down and kept stroking him, watching Tom's eyes widen and pupils blow more than they already were at Chris opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. The head of Tom's cock kept bumping against his tongue and lips, making Tom squirm.

“Fuck,” Tom's voice fizzled like a flame going out as he reached to the back of Chris' head. He reached to his cock and his eyes fluttered closed as he came, orgasm washing over him. Tom forced his eyes open to watch Chris's mouth and cheeks get splashed with his cum, only making him _somehow_ more attractive with his long hair and blue eyes and clumping eyelashes.

Dipping down into the hot tub, Chris wiped off his face mostly with a couple handfuls of water and spit onto the wooden patio around them. “The hotel crew is going to have a field day when they see this,” Chris glanced at the wad of spit before he turned back to Tom. “Mind helping me out here?”

“Gladly,” Tom giggled. He felt so relaxed as he slipped back into the water and crowded up against Chris. “If you keep coming to me for your gay sex favors, Chris, I might have to ask that you spend the night more thoroughly next time.”

Laughing, Chris rested his biceps on Tom's shoulders and felt Tom's hand slip lower to his groin to cup him and grope him. “You're just too tempting for my conflicting sexuality.”

Tom grinned and kissed Chris gingerly. He reached into Chris' trunks and jerked him off until he came into the water, moaning deliciously and gripping at Tom's hair and shoulders.

They waded their way over to the edge of the tub that was less covered in the residue of sex acts and sat on the bench beneath the water, looking up at the sky. Chris pulled his arm up out of the water and made a check mark in the air with his finger.

“Have sex under the northern lights in a hot tub in Iceland: check.”

“That's an oddly specific set of circumstances, Chris. How far were you planning this list?” Tom side-eyed him.

“Long enough to know that I might be having sex with you,” Chris grinned and laughed when Tom rolled his eyes and tucked himself closer into Chris' embrace to continue watching the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://uruhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
